Merlin (TV Series)
This is the name of the TV series, for the character see Merlin. Merlin (also known as The Adventures of Merlin) is a BBC fantasy drama which premiered on BBC One on 20 September 2008. It stars Colin Morgan as Merlin who arrives at Camelot and his relationship to Prince Arthur Pendragon played by Bradley James. It consisted of 13 episodes per series with a running time of 45 minutes. There are four series so far http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b00mjlxvand a fifth series has been confirmed by the BBC. http://www.digitalspy.com/british-tv/s53/merlin/news/a331438/merlin-renewed-for-fifth-series.html The Cinema Trailer Cast Episodes Season One Image:Merlin01x01c.jpg|The Dragon's Call|link=The Dragon's Call Image:Merlin01x02.jpg|Valiant|link=Valiant (episode) Image:Merlin01x03.jpg|The Mark of Nimueh|link=The Mark of Nimueh Image:Merlin01x04.jpg|The Poisoned Chalice|link=The Poisoned Chalice Image:Merlin01x05.jpg|Lancelot|link=Lancelot (episode) Image:Merlin01x06.jpg|A Remedy to Cure All Ills|link=A Remedy to Cure All Ills Image:Merlin01x07.jpg|The Gates of Avalon|link=The Gates of Avalon Image:Merlin01x08b.jpg|The Beginning of the End|link=The Beginning of the End Image:Merlin01x09.jpg|Excalibur|link=Excalibur (episode) Image:Merlin01x10.jpg|The Moment of Truth|link=The Moment of Truth Image:Merlin01x11.jpg|The Labyrinth of Gedref|link=The Labyrinth of Gedref (episode) Image:Merlin01x12.jpg|To Kill the King|link=To Kill the King Image:Merlin01x13.jpg|Le Morte d'Arthur|link=Le Morte d'Arthur Season Two Image:Merlin02x01.jpg|The Curse of Cornelius Sigan|link=The Curse of Cornelius Sigan Image:Merlin02x02.jpg|The Once and Future Queen|link=The Once and Future Queen Image:Merlin02x03.jpg|The Nightmare Begins|link=The Nightmare Begins Image:Merlin02x04.jpg|Lancelot and Guinevere|link=Lancelot and Guinevere Image:Merlin02x05.jpg|Beauty and the Beast: Part One|link=Beauty and the Beast Image:Merlin02x06.jpg|Beauty and the Beast: Part Two|link=Beauty and the Beast Image:Merlin02x07.jpg|The Witchfinder|link=The Witchfinder Image:Merlin02x08.jpg|The Sins of the Father|link=The Sins of the Father Image:Merlin02x09.jpg|The Lady of the Lake|link=The Lady of the Lake Image:Merlin02x10.jpg|Sweet Dreams|link=Sweet Dreams Image:Merlin02x11.jpg|The Witch's Quickening|link=The Witch's Quickening Image:Merlin02x12.jpg|The Fires of Idirsholas|link=The Fires of Idirsholas Image:Merlin02x13.jpg|The Last Dragonlord|link=The Last Dragonlord Season Three Image:Merlin03x01.jpg|The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One|link=The Tears of Uther Pendragon Image:Merlin03x02.jpg|The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two|link=The Tears of Uther Pendragon Image:Merlin03x03.jpg|Goblin's Gold|link=Goblin's Gold Image:Merlin03x04.jpg|Gwaine|link=Gwaine (episode) Image:Merlin03x05.jpg|The Crystal Cave|link=The Crystal Cave Image:Merlin03x06.jpg|The Changeling|link=The Changeling Image:Merlin03x07.jpg|The Castle of Fyrien|link=The Castle of Fyrien Image:Merlin03x08.jpg|The Eye of the Phoenix|link=The Eye of the Phoenix Image:Merlin03x09b.jpg|Love in the Time of Dragons|link=Love in the Time of Dragons Image:Merlin03x10b.jpg|Queen of Hearts|link=Queen of Hearts Image:Merlin03x11.jpg|The Sorcerer's Shadow|link=The Sorcerer's Shadow Image:Merlin03x12.jpg|The Coming of Arthur: Part One|link=The Coming of Arthur merlin170.jpg|The Coming of Arthur: Part Two|link=The Coming of Arthur Season Four Image:Merlin04x01.jpg|The Darkest Hour: Part One|link=The Darkest Hour Image:Merlin04x02.jpg|The Darkest Hour: Part Two|link=The Darkest Hour Image:Merlin04x03.jpg|The Wicked Day|link=The Wicked Day Image:Merlin04x04.jpg|Aithusa|link=Aithusa (episode) Image:Merlin04x05.jpg|His Father's Son|link=His_Father's_Son Image:Merlin04x06.jpg|A Servant of Two Masters|link=A_Servant_of_Two_Masters Alator Gaius fire s04e07.png|The Secret Sharer|link=The Secret Sharer Ep8-4Lamiastunning.jpg|Lamia|link=Lamia (episode) Merlin-Lancelot-Du-Lac.jpg|Lancelot Du Lac|link=Lancelot Du Lac 04x10-shot.jpg|A Herald of the New Age|link=A_Herald_of_the_New_Age S04e11 mithian 512x288.jpg|The Hunter's Heart|link=The_Hunter's_Heart 139-Evangeline.jpg|The Sword in the Stone: Part One|link=The Sword in the Stone 202-Locksley.jpg|The Sword in the Stone: Part Two|link=The Sword in the Stone Season Five Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.1 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.2 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.3 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.4 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.5 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.6 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.7 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.8 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.9 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.10 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.11 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.12 Image:Merlin opening sequance.jpg|Episode 5.13 Children in Need Image:MerlinCIN01.jpg|Merlin in Need (2008)|link=Merlin in Need (2008) Merlin 2009.PNG|Merlin in Need (2009)|link=Merlin in Need (2009) Merlin 2010.PNG|Merlin in Need (2010)|link=Merlin in Need (2010) Real Merlin and Arthur 1.jpg|The Real Merlin and Arthur|link=The Real Merlin and Arthur Children in Need Special See also: Merlin in Need *In 2008 during the run of the first series the cast of Merlin got together to create a two-minute message for Children in Need 2008. *A second "Children in Need" special was produced in 2009. Not like the first one, Morgana and Gwen were present in the episode. *A third special was produced in 2010. Unlike the first two, the cast appeared out of character. *It is unknown if a fourth special will air for Children in Need 2011. Movie A Merlin movie has been announced by co-creators Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy to currently be in the works. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/tv/s53/merlin/news/a340704/merlin-movie-in-the-works.html Series 6 There has been talk about a Series 6 but no official commencing of it.http://www.cultbox.co.uk/news/headlines/3675-merlin-co-creator-there-is-talk-of-series-6 External Links Official Websites *http://www.bbc.co.uk/merlin *http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/shows/merlin *http://www.syfy.com/merlin *http://www.nbc.com/merlin Websites *http://www.merlintvseries.com Facts Ten things.png|Click to see full image Notes Category:Browse Category:Episodes Category:Real world